(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand held hammers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved hammerhead for holding various types of nails and fasteners thereon.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of hammers using magnets and nail retaining clips for holding a nail when starting the nail into a nail receiving surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,876 to Kurkjian and U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,115 to Palomera, hammers are shown with a magnet mounted in the hammerhead for holding a nail in place during the initial driving of the nail into a nail receiving surface. In the Palomera patent, the hammerhead is shown with a magnet held therein using a threaded screw. A longitudinal recess is formed in the top of the hammerhead for receiving a nail with the magnet holding the nail in the recess. The hammerhead described in the Palomera patent does not provide for handling nails of different sizes and lengths. Also, the Palomera patent does describe means for increasing the life of a magnet when mounted on the hammerhead and for providing increased holding power when the nail is engaged by the magnet on top of the hammerhead.
In U.S. Pat. No. 115,008 to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 759,556 to Scholtes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,058 to Starrett, U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,864 to Blustein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,890 to Gevert and U.S. Pat. No. 745,973 to Starrett various types of nail retaining clips are disclosed and mounted on various locations on the hammerhead for starting a nail.
None of the above mentioned patents provide for a magnet next to a nail striking face of a hammerhead for holding different size nails and fasteners for driving the nail or fastener initially into a surface. Also, none of the above mentioned patents and prior art hammers incorporate the unique combination of structure and function of the subject improved hammerhead with magnet nail holder as described herein.